Curing the Incurable
by Blood Ice Dragon Slayer
Summary: Magnus cares a lot about finishing the jobs he takes, no matter what. But when he take son a job that requires him to cure the incurable, what will he do? Warnings at beginning of each chapter. I don't own Mortal Instruments.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to someone tapping my shoulder, pressing a warm mug into my hands. I looked up and found Ragnor looking down, smirking. I looked away, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and taking a small sip of the liquid. _Coffee_.

"Thanks." I mumbled, crossing my legs and perching back onto the lounge chair. I must have fallen asleep in the living room again. Papers were scattered on the table and I picked up the top one, glancing it over. I had finished every job dealing with mundanes I had planned for month in less than a week.

I heard Ragnor clear his throat and looked up, he was sprawled on the couch. "Find anything new?"

"Not with you hovering over my shoulder every second. How did you even get in here? I swear I put the wards up." I crumbled the paper into a small ball, throwing it lazily behind me and took another sip of coffee.

"I travel all the way from london and make you coffee and this is the thanks that I get?" Ragnor never showed up without a purpose. Not in the 300 years we'd been friends. He reached into his coat's pocket and pulled a small folded paper.

"I've got a good one." He was grinning now as he handed me the paper. I opened it and looked over the numbers carefully, looking over the crappy writing. It was a phone number.

"This lady. Calls every warlock around the world, asking if they can cure her son. She won't explain it but he's been asking for the most powerful warlock. We've decided that's you." Ragnor explains.

I sigh and down the rest of my coffee, stranding slowly to stretch the sore muscles. "This number is local. I'm assuming we're going there?"

"When you're ready." he said, jumping up and taking the cup out of my hands. "I'll get you more coffee. You're gonna need it."

I stopped as I was about to leave the living room. "Why?"

"Because they're Shadowhunters."


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus finished getting dressed and sprayed a little extra hair spray. He didn't know why he took the Shadowhunter's request, they never accepted his help before when he basically offered it for free.

He took a deep breath and grabbed his trenchcoat, meeting with Ragnor in the living room before they made their way out the door. Ragnor held a cup of coffee, still in one of Magnus' many colorful mugs.

"Where are we meeting them?" Magnus asked, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck.

"We were suppose to meet at a cafe but apparently they've changed it. We're going to their institute now." Ragnor explained. Magnus sighed again, he really did not want to deal with Shadowhunters today; or ever.

They rounded the corner and Magnus flicked his wrist up and blue sparks fluttered around before they stepped through it. The buildings around them twisted into a different shape and small beads of rain fell from the sky.

"You can never just walk and enjoy the scenery." Ragnor complained, walking slightly in front of Magnus now.

Magnus snorted, "I don't want to waste the time it take to get a job done." The institute grew from an old diner into a tall church, everything settling into place as they stepped out of the portal doorway.

The pair walked up the stairs to the large door and Ragnor lifted the heavy handle letting it fall loudly. Even from outside you could hear the heavy noise bounce around the inside. It wasn't a few seconds before it cracked out, revealing a clearly distressed women. Her hair frazzled and attempted to be pulled back into a bun. Her eyes red and swollen.

"Are you Warlocks?" She demanded. Magnus and Ragnor shared a look before Ragnor spoke up.

"Yes. I am Ragnor Fell and I've brought you Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." Ragnor couldn't finish the sentence even if he was rushing it, the women grabbed Magnus by the sleeve and pulled him inside. She nearly slammed the door before Ragnor could dart inside.

They followed the womenb quickly through many halls. "We think he's getting worse. He won't even talk to us now! Or open his door! It's almost like he doesn't _want_ to get better!"

"Yes. And what exactly is it that we're trying to heal?" Magnus asked as they stopped outside of a door. She turned around and began crying again.

"We caught him about a week ago… H-He was sleeping with someone." Her voice gets softer, just above a whisper. "A boy."

Magnus swore he felt his heart stop. If this lady knew about him, would he even get out alive? He turned towards Ragnor and saw his skin the palest it's even been, the two looking into each other.

She turned around and knocked on the door. Magnus couldn't hear any movement on the other side and moved to place his hand on the door. He could definately feel a presence but it felt cold and alone.

"He's in there?" Magnus asked, looking over at the lady who was crying now.

"Yes. I'll go get the key." She excused herself and one she turned the corner Magnus jumped into action. He hovered his hand above the doorknob and concentrated, hearing the click he entered the room.

"Magnus… I didn't know she'd-"

"It doesn't matter." Magnus growled, closing the door and leaving his best friend out in the hall. Magnus was met by a completely dark room, had he not inherited his father's night-time eyes, he probably wouldn't be able to see the curled up figure in the corner. "Hello?"

Magnus heard shuffling and watched as the boy wedged himself in between his bookshelf and and the wall. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Taking small and careful steps closer, Magnus noticed parts of his arms were darker than other and not at all like the runes they have. He glanced around the room until his eyes settled on what he was looking for; marching over and picking it up. The light shone a very timid purple but at least not he could see in detail.

Looking back to the boy in the corner, Magnus' eyes widened. His arms were a battleground of welts, something only a piece of leather could cause.

 _He was beaten_. Magnus thought as he inched closer, holding his hand out towards him. His head was still between his knees and his legs were pressed against his chest. "I can help you."

"No. You can't." He snapped his head up, his astonishing blue eyes looked painfully sore and still producing tears. Magnus heart broke at the sight.

"I didn't mean that. I meant your arms. They're bleeding pretty bad." Magnus was careful how he spoke and with the tone he used. Any wrong word and he could break this boy.

Neither said a word as Magnus reached him, hold his hand up and read to cast the spell. "I'm going to put my hand right above them. I promise I won't touch you."

The boy nodded and magnus moved the last few feet. He broke the eye contact and looked closer at the arms; there was more than just welts.

His blue sparks flickered and danced around the skin, the open wounds in some places being pulled together and the swelling disappearing. It took him a few minutes but the boy's arms were now weren't bleeding. All that you could see were very fine white lines.

"My name is Magnus." He said, hoping to see if he could make the boy less tense.

"Alec." he whispered. Suddenly there were voices outside and Magnus whipped around and ran towards the door, quickly casting wards to make sure nobody could get in. Key or not. "What are you doing…?"

Magnus sighed and turned around. "They have no idea what they're doing or talking about. They said you were having sex with a guy? That's all you did?"

Alec shriveled in on himself but nodded.

"Then I'm not going to let them change you. I need you to know that you can trust me. I'm not going to leave you or let you get hurt." Magnus said.

There was banging on the door now, loud and hard banging. Magnus could see Alec starting to shake but kept his eyes locked on Magnus'.

"I will help you, but not in the way that they want. I'll get you out and get you somewhere safe." He said. "Is this your room."

Alec had lifted his head all the way, "I guess you could say it's mine."

"Good. Get some things together, you're coming with me." Alec let out a sigh of relieve and grabbed his backpack nearby, he threw in his stele and phone along with a few chargers and spare jeans. "Are you ready?"

"God yes." Alec stood awkwardly with him backpack gripped in his hands smiles to himself, lowering the wards.


End file.
